fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pretzel
Pretzel is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant manageme Pretzel is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant management games. Pretzel Bun '''is a standard bun in Papa's Hot Doggeria. It is unlocked with Nick when the player reaches Rank 17. The badge 'Twisted' is awarded when the player serves 30 orders with Pretzel Buns. In Papa's Cupcakeria, '''Pretzel Bat is a seasonal topping in Baseball Season. It is unlocked on Rank 36 with Pinch Hitwell. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Dipped Pretzel is a standard topping. It is unlocked with Taylor when the player reaches Rank 18. The badge "Sweet and Salty" is received when this is served 30 times. In Papa's Cheeseria, Pretzel Bread is the last standard bread to be unlocked. It is unlocked with Foodini on Rank 53. The badge 'Bread Basket' is given when this is unlocked. The badge 'Pretzel Provider' is received when 30 orders are served with this bread. In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, Pretzel Crisp is a holiday-exclusive taco shell in Papa's Taco Mia To Go!. It is unlocked with Prudence on Rank 11 during BavariaFest. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Pretzel Crust is a holiday-exclusive crust, available during BavariaFest. It is unlocked with Prudence on Rank 51. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Pretzel Bun is a standard hot dog bun available in both games, and it's unlocked on the 4th day of Comet Con (HD version) or Groovstock (To Go! version). In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, it is a standard dough mixable. It is unlocked with Timm when the player reaches rank 50. Customers who order this in Hot Doggeria (Pretzel Bun) *Nick (Unlocked) *Timm *Radlynn *Sasha *Willow *Lisa *Edna *Utah *Mary *Gremmie *Foodini *Boomer (Closer) Customers who order this in Cupcakeria (Pretzel Bat) * Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked) * Little Edoardo * Bertha * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) Customers who order this in Freezeria To Go! (Dipped Pretzel) * Taylor (Unlocked) * Cooper * Rico * Timm * Marty * Matt Customers who order this in Cheeseria (Pretzel Bread) * Foodini (Unlocked) * Connor * Skyler * Shannon * Timm * Rico * Olivia * Wendy Customers who order this in Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Pretzel Crisp) * Prudence (Unlocked) * Wendy * Hugo * Timm * Gino Romano * Ripley * Rico (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Akari (Closer) Customers who order this in Papa's Pizzeria HD (Pretzel Crust) * Prudence (Unlocked) * Pinch Hitwell * Taylor * Wendy * Whiff (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!) *Matt *Steven *Trishna *Hank *Austin *Lisa *Captain Cori *Mary *Perri *Koilee *Gremmie *Radlynn *Utah *Boomer *Nick *Professor Fitz *Chester *Olivia *Skyler *Cameo *Foodini *Timm *Mayor Mallow *Sasha *Edna *Scarlett *Cherissa *Carlo Romano Customers who order ingredient in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Pretzel Bits) * Timm (Unlocked) * Bertha * Cameo * Cooper * Iggy * James * Matt * Rico * Taylor * Quinn (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria * Butterbrezel Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Trivia *Boomer is the only closer to order the Pretzel Bun in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *The Pretzel Bun is the least popular bun in Papa's Hot Doggeria, but it's the most popular bun in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Nobody orders an Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Buns Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Buns Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Buns Category:Papa's Cheeseria Breads Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Dough Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Dough Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Dough Mixables Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Baseball Season Category:BavariaFest Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Shells Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Crusts